It's The Hunger, Kid
by Abraxas Qlippoth
Summary: Aang gets into it with Ty Lee so hard she combusts; meanwhile Sokka aka WANG FIRE receives his fair share of worship.


A/N: it's sad and telling that there really, really are folks who cannot tell when something is deliberately, over-the-top crack!fic. if you actually read the dialogue, and believe it to be serious...yikes. of course, far from removing it, now I know it needs a part two. who will combust, spontaneously, with Aang's mad pelvic thrusts of babymakinglove? Katara? Toph! Zuko?

**"It's The Hunger, Kid" by Abraxas (2011-02-21)**

What the fuck?

Aang turned away as an explosion of light consumed the mattress. The floor. The walls. The ceiling. Everything! He shut his eyes - his hands against his face - yet it couldn't keep that fire from penetrating and bleaching his vision.

A wave of heat followed, along with a shriek that lasted exactly a breath. He feared it was his own last cry. Alas - it wasn't to be the end. Oh, sweet, sweet mercy, the event only continued, gaining momentum like an avalanche.

Suddenly the outburst of energy was reversed - everything was tugged, yanked, sucked into the center of the chamber, that maddening zero-point of doom. With the air taken out of his lungs, and the heat, and the threat of death, he felt the tickle of the Avatar State, complete with eyes and arrows aglow. He sprung to confront the whirlwind. But the vortex atop the mattress dissipated. And the light vanished.

"Ty Lee!" Aang shouted for the girl with the perky, hand-friendly teats. He staggered toward the mattress where she had lay, splayed for his eyes and cock to feast upon. As the smoke cleared he found that only scattered chunks of flesh remained. Bones here and there. Clothes that smoldered, poofed. The bedding itself absorbed what didn't consummate the girl and transformed into a pile of ash with a hole at the center. A hole of the shape of her ass and thighs. "Ty Lee!"

Fool - there could be no answer.

That wasn't how virginity was supposed to end!

Aang gazed at himself dejected, eyes welling about to cry, noticing something... He panicked - where was his cock? Fearing it too was a victim of the event, he reached between his legs, felt about his pubes. Ah - relief! His little tattooed wiggly-puff was shrunk and just a knob of foreskin protruding a carpet of gray hazel curls like a pimple.

He tugged at his shaft and it resumed a normal flaccid state. He smiled, letting it sit along the length of his palm, recalling as if it were a memory of another lifetime the way she so mischievously and innocently teased its pointy line of blue, wondering if it glowed when he came.

_"I donno," he replied, his hands exploring her teats. "Maybe you'll help me find out?"_

Its tip poked through foreskin - wet. He didn't know if was pee or cum or both. Sadly, he couldn't say if he came. She came, though - gods, she came!

Katara and Mai, with Sokka between, burst into the chamber - the trio stood aghast at the sight. The smoke. The ash. The remains of Ty Lee half-cooked. And Aang with his very delicate instrument showing. But it was the smell of the worst BBQ in the history of the world that (almost) turned the Eskimo vegetarian.

Mai looked at the mattress and at the boy and at the mattress - then sighed. "Well - it was going to happen." She tapped, squeezed, massaged Aang's shoulder - he burst into tears of 'no' then clung onto Mai. The girl, as if resigned to the intimacy of it all, let her arms fall, dangle across his back forming a kind of embrace more out of the negligence of motion than out of an active intent to hug. "It was the hunger, kid. We don't know how it started. Maybe she got too into her own chi-bending. Maybe Azula was right and she was a circus snow-tiger's vajayjay growing up. Either way, she was doomed to die like that."

"I don't understand what could have happened. One moment she was playing with my Avatar State and the next... Did I cum like a rocket? I remember flying... Is that what happened?"

Sokka chuckled. "My Avatar State. I got to use that..."

Katara rolled her eyes.

Mai sighed.

"It was the hunger, kid." Mai patted Aang's back, giving normality the idea that hugging a naked kid Avatar was just something that happened from time to time.

Katara found a blanket. She tugged it, watching yet ignoring on purpose that a perfectly-formed human foot with pink toe nail rolled off of it. She wrapped it, around and around the boy who was too traumatized by everything to notice anything.

"The hunger?"

As a girl Ty Lee mastered the art of chi-bending. When she reached puberty her talents found a new and different object of fascination. Her vagina! All of a sudden it became the epicenter of urges and desires heretofore unknown. She found it was possible to control those urges. Those girly tingles of coochicoocoo could be intensified and diminished by playing with the chakras and the pressure-points and the chi. Ha - and most girls just got by with rubbing! She took such pity on Mai and Azula and often made fun of their under-ripe muchachas. Messing with that kind of chi-bending, though, drove Ty Lee insane with lust - so much so that her fingers bled.

After a while she feared it. She'd hear it at night demanding more and more touching. She'd try to silence it - yet - it was too late now that it was a flapping gaping maw...

_"Oh my god it's a fucking monster!"_

_A flapping gaping maw!_

_"Look at it!"_

_She yanked off her shorts._

_"Look at it!"_

_She wiggled her hips, bucking her sex into the eyesight of her girlfriends - who'd already seen it._

_"Look at it!"_

_Mai and Azula - against their wills their eyes were drawn toward the visage. Swollen. Parted. That crack was a chasm with a bottomless abysmal feel to it thanks to those shadows and darknesses that seemed to find a home within the folds of her lips._

_"It's a monster," Azula managed to say then arose and shuffled through the doorway._

Ty Lee blocked the chakra, whatever it was called, and it worked but from time to time the hunger returned...

"We were just talking and she was saying how self-conscious she was about her teats and I was saying there was no way that a boy was going to say anything bad about her teats and her tears were all perfectly shaped for snuggling and holding and how I wanted to play with her sweet sweet teats and she got all happy and shoved my face between her teats and I was like, wow, happy I've got my face against her teats then I was like and then she was like and she teased that she felt something and wondered if that was my Avatar State poking into her and I was all teats teats teats!"

"Yeah, boy, teats!" Sokka wrapped an arm about Mai and an arm about Katara. He raised his hands from their waists to the sides of their busts and latched onto their mounds of womanly abundance as if to honk them playfully - which he proceeded to do in fact not just in fancy because he was in such a swell literal mood. Smiling and squeezing. Groping and going 'boo-ya!'. All the while the biggest, pointyest tent pitched like a mast between his legs. The girls just slapped him and broke out of his grasp. "Yes, this is WANG FIRE and I approve the sentiments about the lovely girl teats, young man!"

"The hunger!"

_Aang found Ty Lee crumpled like a rag atop the couch, knees against boobs, swaying side to side._

_"You OK?"_

_"Aangie!" Like a viper to the prey she sprung her legs and arms, catching the boy and pressing his body onto her body. "You help people, don't you? I mean - it's your job? Because I need help - with my hootchie!"_

_"You mean you want sex, Ty Lee? Because if you want sex I gotta say it's been my fantasy for a while (well, since I noticed Katara's teats a snuck a peak at her 'tundra') yes it's been my fantasy for a while to explode my air bending cum inside a hot chick like you."_

_"It's been your fantasy? And for a while?"_

_"Yes, and for a good long while..."_

_"What about this air bending cum of yours, does it like float by and go poof?"_

_"I donno about that but I can try anything for you and for those lovely teats of yours that are telling me what a fun and perky girl you are and for such a girl I'd definitely try anything at least once."  
Somehow his robes parted and collapsed into a pile about his feet with but a single flick of Ty Lee's wrists - Sokka nodded in agreement, yes, that was how he lost his virginity that day at the river._

_"Oh, Aang, I think your arrow's pointing the way into my snatch!"_

_With a kiss and a gentle tweak of the tip, the boy's cock with arrow twitched out of the girl's hands._

_"Yes, I think my arrow's like a map so it doesn't get lost. Oh, Ty Lee, your cunt's my cock's natural environment. And by the way you contort your body like that and put your lovely bits of girly parts in such convenient for me to look and touch locations that you would be like an animal. Yes, I do believe that just by the way I feel your drool leaking through your clothes onto my cock-arrow, I do believe that I will be fucking you so god damn hard something's gonna burn!"_

Aang let the blanket fall.

Katara's eyes widened at the sight of that Avatar State.

"Are you reliving that scene between you? Because, if you are, I am so totally filled with jealousy, Aang! I can see it now - fireworks in your eyes when she took your hands and shoved them into her shorts. But I want to know, Aang, when you felt that cunt's oozing drooling juices, did you think it was it wet like the ocean? And when your fingers made contact with those vertical lips and poked and dug and poked through their slits, Aang, when you explored the depths of the flesh, did you wonder if maybe that's how my 'gina would be feeling like if you were touching it? Aang, while fucking that bitch, were you secretly, in your mind, ramming that cock of yours into my cunt, which only existed in your mind but you sort of kind of figured out how it would be working out to be thanks to your hands on knowledge with Ty Lee?"

"Well... I like to think that after all of this I know a little about the way a girl feels between the legs but I definitely wouldn't mind if you put my hand down your shorts to show me exactly how you work, Katara, I think you'll find I'm a fast learner. Get it. Get it?"

"Ah, and speaking of shoving hands into pants - I think a little of that is in order. Ladies, let me introduce you to my Avatar State."

"Oh, gods, again?" Mai sighed.

"Stop calling it that, Sokka!" Katara demanded.

Sokka merely took the girl's hands and shoved them through the waistband of his loincloth. Mai cupped his ballsack. Katara hesitated then settled on patting, stroking, fondling the tip of his shaft - until also surrendering her attention to his gonads. The girls smiled to themselves knowingly at the mutual intimate familiarity they shared with each other about the warrior's anatomy as they weighed the size and worth and manliness of his equipment. They couldn't help it, it seemed, there was something about water tribe ballsacks that demanded such affection. Sokka's especially was ripe and full of babies to be...

"Oh, god, you guys - she needed my cock inside of that maw. She wanted my sack to slap against her cuntlips. She wanted it hard, too, a hard fuck. Just a raw man powered hard fuck with my balls slapping her cuntlips. She kept begging me to go faster and faster!"

"You were going to cum, weren't you, Aang? And inside Ty Lee no less!" Sokka observed while the girls still showered the display of his prowess with their appreciations. "It was going to be such a load, too, wasn't it?"

"It was insane, Sokka! Then I felt something go snap and I was blown back. Looking at her body, as it slid beneath me, I tasted her 'gina. It was right then and there against my face. For the first time. For the last time. Its lips were parted like an 'o', just the right size and shape to fit my penis! They looked like a real pair of lips with a wet red tongue poking through. I gave it a kiss and then - maybe it was only my imagination - I swear, though, that it burped."

"Look, we've all had the urge to explode inside those out-of-our-league hootchie-cootchie. I mean - I could have fucked the moon! I mean - Aang - I gave the moon bona-fide giggly wiggly girly feelings in the pussy area. Aang, I know you really really wanted to fuck that bitch until she turned into a pulp of cum and guts and I sorta kinda guess you did but then that whole spontaneous human combustion happened it was all like a big cock block. It's rough, buddy, but you got to get on with life. And, anyway, now you'll be able to say that you fucked a girl so hard he went splody. Think about it, it's usually the girls who make the guys explode, you're like a fucking league of your own!"

"Imagine all of that chi building inside that vag' year after year. Imagine a fuck so insane it unblocks that chakra. Imagine that energy coming - it would be like a - like a..."

"Like a ka...ka...kakaka...ka...KA BOOM!" Sokka clung onto the girls and shook. He twitched and shook. Spasming from head to toe. Sweat dropping like rain. Tent throbbing like crazy. It was like explosions where happening happily in his loincloth even though Mai's and Katara's hands were utterly still throughout. A wet spot appeared and expanded. "OH, GOD, SOOTHE MY WANG FIRE!"

"It was the hunger, kid."

**END**


End file.
